Things Forgotten
by Bayside4ever
Summary: What if Bailey fell into Middle Earth? How does Elrond make her forget her previous life? And what if she starts to remember?
1. Default Chapter

Things Forgotten By: BirchwoodElf  
  
Summary: When Bailey falls into Middle Earth, how does Elrond make he forget her abusive past? And what happens when she starts to remember.?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them ('cept Bailey and Tess). I asked Santa Clause for Legolas for Christmas.::Sniff sniff:: I guess Santa isn't real.  
  
Characters: Bailey/Elwyen, Tess/Rivers, Estel, Elrond, Arwen, Legolas, Elladen, and Elhoir.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mama, don't hit her!" I yelled, but I could only watch as my 2 year old sister cowered under our drunken mother. With each blow from the belt I could see a new, red whelp form on her legs. "Hit me Mama, not Tess!"  
  
With that she looked at me and reached around to the nearest lamp stand. She grabbed a large book and aimed it at my head. Because she was drunk she missed hitting me in the neck.  
  
She continued to hit Tess, as I lay on the floor holding on to my neck.  
  
"Mama." Tess trailed off and yelped with each lick of the belt.  
  
I couldn't stand in any longer. I forced the pain behind me. I ran to Tess and lifted off the floor. Now Mama's belt turned to me, but I was running towards the back door.  
  
"Bailey Anne Patterson! You get your scrawny ass back here!" Mama called after me, but I continued to run into the woods.  
  
Tess whined when I laid down in a grassy area. I pulled Tess closer to me, and held her tight. I thought to myself, "Mama probably doesn't even realize were gone. She's probably to drunk."  
  
I fell asleep, I guess. Because I was shaken awake by the most unusual man with pointy ears.  
  
"Child wake up," he said shaking me gently.  
  
I stared up into his blue eyes until I finally choked out, "Who are you?" I tightened my hold on Tess.  
  
"I'm Lord Elrond from Rivendale.Do not be afraid." 


	2. A New Name

Things Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them! I mean even my mommy can't buy them for me, and I though mommy could but anything for her little girl.  
  
Chapter 1 New Names "I'm Bailey from Boston. How far am I from there?" I inquired. "My child there is no such city as Boston," he said placing his hand on my forehead. "There is so, I was just there," I protested. He tried to take Tess, but I jerked her back. "Leave my sister alone!" "Bailey, she is very sick, and you need to get out of those damp clothes," he told me. I looked at Tess who was pale and her breaths were shallow. I noticed that I was cold and my clothes were wet from the morning dew. "Alright." I reluctantly gave Tess to him. He gently picked her up and turned to another person and said "Elladen, take her!" Her passed off the Elladen than turned back to me. "Who is he?" I questioned pointing to the one holding Tess. Elrond lifted me up and he answered, "That is my son Elladen," he looked towards another man. "And that is his twin Elhoir. Were the elves of Rivendale." "Elves," I gasped. "Yes," he said simply. He swung me up into the saddle of a horse, then mounted behind me. "How old are you?" he asked as we started of into the woods. "I'm going to turn 7 soon, and Tess," I yawned and leaned my body back on his chest. "Tess is 2," I said between yawns. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids we heavy and I finally feel asleep on his chest. Elladen rode up on Elrond's right. "Adar, I examined the little girl. She has been beaten." Elhoir rode up on the other side. "And the one called Bailey has a bruise on he neck the size of Gondor," he said. "I have seen," Elrond answered calmly. "This is why I'm not going to pursue into her past." "Than what will we do Adar?" Elladen asked griping a tighter hold on Tess who was wiggling in his arms. "I will raise them," he replied. "I don't understand Father," Elhoir asked. "Its simple," Elladen answered for their father. "Adar will give her a potion to make her forget he previous life. Than he will install enough memories for her to believe she lived in Middle Earth all her life." "What about Estel?" Elhoir questioned. "We will tell him Bailey is his twin, and the two of them have been living in Lothlorien like Arwen has," he paused as the gates of Imaldris came into view. "And if all else fails we will give him the potion as well." he trailed off He dismounted his horse and whispered "Welcome to Rivendale my daughter, Ellwyen."  
  
Author~~ So whatch think? Should I continue? If I do the next chapter is called "Brotherly Love" 


End file.
